


Blood Relatives

by CheridanAllen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheridanAllen/pseuds/CheridanAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story is what I believe opened up my dark side in writing Supernatural fanfiction.  It is not what my long time readers had ever expected frome, all the time I was writing other names (EdenWrites and a few others on the big ficition site).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Relatives

The sound of his worn brown work boots echoed against the ratty tiled floor of the bathroom. He racked his hands through his short blonde hair for the fiftieth time. He took a deep breath in then exhaled it slowly. He had to be calm, he thought as he looked quietly out of the bathroom door to check on Drew.

His son was asleep on the worn spread of the hotel room. The six year old seemed calm and relaxed as though he knew all would be well or he was oblivious to the danger in their lives. Dean never wanted this life for him. The life of being on the run or worse hiding and chasing monsters. 

He could do this, he could watch over his son but that wasn’t the issue really. He walked back into the bathroom to sit on the tub. Why didn’t Sam call? He promised to do research despite the fact that Dean knew there was only one way to solve the problem. 

His mind was spinning with reasons to take Drew and run away as far as he could go and never turn back. It felt all wrong without Cassie; she had been his strength for so long. She let him hunt and stayed behind to nurture their son like the excellent mother he had known she could be.

The tears came out of nowhere. He wiped his face with the back of his hand before he turned on the faucet to splash himself. He had to keep his wits about him. There was no time to mourn or lose focus.   
The phone rang in his pocket but it wasn’t Sam.  
“Hello?”  
“Where are you Dean? Why did you take off with Drew?” Cassie asked.   
Dean shook his head. Maybe he had been wrong to leave with no explanations to the mother of his child but he had left the information she needed.  
“Cas, he is fine, we are both fine but you need to read what I left for you.”  
“I did,” she shook her head as though she could make the words go away, “it can’t be true,” she said as the tears formed behind her eyes.   
“Cas?”  
She was quiet, in the back of her mind she had known something had happened to her. She wasn’t totally sure but it hadn’t been that long ago but she had blocked the incident almost totally out of her memory until recently.   
Her strange cravings, her sensitivity to light and her desire to........she couldn't think on it now she needed to do the right thing. 

“I love you,” Dean said, “I couldn’t do what had to be done to you; but I had to ……”  
“I know you had to save Drew, I understand.” She was quiet again for long moments. “Dean, is Sam on the way?”  
Dean looked up to see Drew at the door.   
“Hey Buddy.”  
“Where’s Mom? He asked with sincerity in his face.  
“Drew your mother is really sick,” he lied he couldn’t explain just yet to him that his mother was a vampire and his uncle was probably going to kill her because there was no cure…….”  
Dean pulled his son close for a hug and Drew held him around his shoulders just before his own fangs descended and he leaned in to take blood from his own father.   
\---  
Dean screamed out in pain, just before he woke up in a cold sweat.   
It was long moments before he could open his eyes he was afraid of what he would find. He jumped up when he saw he was in a stark white room. The walls, the carpets, the bedspread, the sheets it was all white. He backed up from the bed, heart racing frantically in his chest, to find Cassie and Drew feeding on a body on the floor. His curiosity out weighed his fear as he leaned over to confirm who the body belonged to. Overwhelmed with emotion he crumpled to the floor near his brother's body.  
Cassie looked up her fangs covered in blood as her eyes glowed red, "Join us, we saved some for you."

 

The END


End file.
